


Let It Snow

by theflowerchildandthepunk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas-y, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Louis, Twins, im sorry, it gets kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowerchildandthepunk/pseuds/theflowerchildandthepunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis finds out he's pregnant and has to tell Harry about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest thing I've written so yeah. I still don't own One Direction and I'm still writing on a shitty laptop. I also wrote this while my mom was watching a show where Louis' new "girlfriend" got killed and I laughed, I'm an awful person. Not edited because I suck at life. Enjoy?

 

It started with pickles and mustard. Louis and Harry were piled up on their couch, enjoying the peace and quiet that came with no longer being in a boyband and watching trashy telly when Louis got a sudden craving for it, forcing Harry to go raid their fridge so he could get some. “Babe, we don’t have any. Do you want anything else?” Harry poked his head through the doorway that connected their living room and kitchen and shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets while Louis pouted. “No.” Louis sighed, placing his hand over his belly and rubbing it like he was saying sorry for not getting pickles. “I can always go buy you some, if you want.” Harry offered and Louis nodded his head frantically, smiling when Harry rolled his eyes fondly and left for the store. Louis ate both jars of pickles and mustard when Harry got home, even drinking the pickle juice and trying to kiss Harry when he made a face at the smell. “You’re gross.” Harry giggled but finally kissed Louis, a soft peck on the lips that showed just how married they were.

__________

“Will you make me an omelet with hot sauce and lots of cheese and olives?” Louis called from where he was laying in the living room floor, wiggling his fingers so their tabby kitten would pounce on them. He heard shuffling and pots banging and then there was Harry, leaning on the doorway and staring at Louis with a raised eyebrow. “Are you sure? You hate spicy food.” Louis rolled over on his side so he could look at Harry and pout, making puppy eyes until Harry sighed and went back to the kitchen to make Louis his omelet. “See, Mags. That’s how you get Daddy to do things for you. Just be cute and he turns to putty in your hands. Paws. Whatever.” Louis cooed to the kitten and she just sneezed before deciding that dust was more entertaining than he was. He didn’t blame her. Louis was still on the floor and almost asleep again when Harry brought him his food, placing it beside Louis’ head before sitting next to him and eating a bowl of cereal. Louis took a bite and moaned softly, dropping a kiss on Harry’s knee in thanks before scarfing the rest of the omelet down and rolling over onto his back to rub his tummy in content. It didn’t last very long, his stomach started to churn and he had to crawl over Harry so he could make it to the sink in time to throw up what he had just eaten. “It taste awful coming up.” Louis groaned and he felt Harry rub his back in comfort, resting his head on the counter beside the sink before throwing up again. “I’m sorry, Lou. I guess the eggs were bad.” Harry muttered in sympathy while Louis continued to throw up in the sink, running to grab Louis’ toothbrush from the bathroom so he could get rid of the awful taste in his mouth and handing it to Louis when he stopped throwing up. Harry flicked the water on so it would rinse out the sink and grabbed the air freshener off the top of the fridge, spraying the entire room so it would smell like artificial strawberries. “Go lay down and I’ll clean up.” Louis pecked Harry on the cheek and did as Harry said, curling up on Harry’s side of the bed and rubbing his tummy softly until he fell asleep.

_________

It wasn’t just the eggs. It was the smell of their litter box and their laundry detergent and anything with mushrooms in it and the smell of ketchup. Harry took to cooking with the window open so maybe the smell wouldn’t reach Louis and he wouldn’t go throwing up everywhere. It didn’t always work, he would go looking for Louis and find him hunched over the toilet dry heaving and all Harry could do was hand him his toothbrush. Louis finally made a doctor's appointment after the third month of throwing up over every little smell, refusing to let Harry come with him because he was convinced it was just a bad stomach bug and there was no need for both of them to go. Louis was texting Harry in the waiting room when his name was called to come back so he shoved his phone in his pocket and smiled at the nurse that was showing him where to go. “Just wait here and I’ll go get the doctor!” The nurse said warmly while she showed Louis his room, flashing him a happy smile before leaving him alone. Louis finished his text message to Harry and hopped up on the exam table, swinging his feet until the doctor came in with a clipboard and the nurse who showed him to his room. “Alright, can you tell me what seem to be the problem?” The doctor asked and Louis nodded, clearing his throat before answering him. “I’ve been really nauseous for the past three months or so and I throw up at every little smell that upsets my stomach. I’m having baby mood swings, too. Not anything serious like where I want to kill my husband one second and then crying over our kitten the next, but just like going from happy to sad to frustrated in a matter of minutes. I don’t know if that has anything to do with my throwing up, but I told my husband I would mention it so. Yeah, that’s about it.” The doctor hummed and wrote down everything Louis said on his clipboard, handing it to the nurse before washing his hands in the little sink next to the exam table and telling Louis to lay down and pull up his shirt. “I’m just gonna press a little on your stomach and I want you to tell me if it feels uncomfortable or even just plain and simple hurts.” Louis nodded his head and flinched at how cold the doctor’s hands were on his tummy, resting his hands on his ribcage until the doctor pressed just right, making Louis yelp and jump a bit. The doctor hummed and pressed harder, making Louis grit his teeth and squeeze his eyes shut so he wouldn’t tear up. It didn’t technically hurt, it was just very tender and he would appreciate it if the doctor would stop trying to bloody kill him, thank you very much. The doctor turned to the nurse and said something that Louis didn’t understand at all, turning back to Louis with a small smile while the nurse left the room. “We’ll be giving you an ultrasound. It doesn’t necessarily mean anything, just that we need to understand why that certain area is causing you issues. The gel’s going to be pretty cold, so you’ll need to prepare yourself for that; just take a deep breath and try not to move too much.” The nurse came in with the machine right after the doctor finished explaining everything to Louis, setting it up close to the exam table and squirting the gel on an Louis’ tummy. “What’s that blob right there?” Louis asked, pointing his finger to the screen and trying not to break down and cry because he had no idea what was going and it was a little nerve wracking. The doctor pushed a button on the ultrasound machine and a fast pace beating sound filled the room, making the nurse smile widely at Louis. Louis was still confused. “That’s your baby. And their heartbeat.” Louis stared at the doctor like he grew seven heads and one of them was a dragon. “I’m a guy. I have a penis. I can’t be pregnant!” Louis cried and the nurse ran her hand up and down his arm in an attempt to comfort him, making little sooting noises that drove Louis crazy instead of calmed him down. “I’m not an OBGYN so I can’t tell you the reason why you’re pregnant, but you are and I’m going to refer you to the best OBGYN in the city just to make sure everything goes the way it’s meant to. Male pregnancies are very rare and should be treated like the miracle they are. Her name is  Doctor Kramer and I’ll make your appointment for next Thursday.” Louis wanted to cry so that’s what he did, giant sobs that scared the doctor and nurse out of the room and he called Harry, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself down enough so he could explain the situation. “Hey, baby. Is everything okay?” Louis could practically hear the frown on Harry’s face and he took a shaky breath before spilling everything to his husband. “I’m pregnant. I don’t know how, but I saw the ultrasound and there’s a baby in there! I have an appointment with a specialist next week and I’m scared.”

___________________

Harry went with Louis to his next appointment, holding Louis’ hand in the waiting room so tightly that Louis had half moon marks on his palm from Harry’s fingernails. “Baby, you’ve got to calm down. You’re gonna give yourself a heart attack and then no one will be around to feed me or Mags.” Louis soothed and Harry loosened his grip, muttering an apology before glancing around the waiting room and smiling at the baby that was next to them. Harry had taken the news rather well, Googling all the foods that pregnant people could and couldn’t eat and making sure that Louis only slept on his side or his back because sleeping on his stomach would be bad for baby, or so Harry said and Louis was just happy that Harry hadn’t run for the hills so he went with it. Harry had even crawled down the bed until his face was next to Louis’ tummy when he thought Louis was asleep and talked to it, rubbing his hand in soft small circles and Louis just kept his eyes closed and pretended to not hear a thing. “Hey, Little Bear.” Harry had whispered. “Are you in there? Your Daddy says you are but I don’t know. I want you to be in there, Little Bear, so badly. I want a family with your Daddy and to be able to cuddle you when you’re sad and to give you baths and to hear your first words and to help you through your first heartbreak. I hope you’re real.” Harry had kissed Louis’ tummy and Louis had rolled over so Harry couldn’t see the tears that escaped from under his eyelids. Louis was pulled from his thoughts when Harry tugged on his hand, pointing to the nurse that probably called Louis name and he helped Louis up from the uncomfortable chair he was sitting it. They were lead to an exam room that was painted in a warm color and waited for Doctor Kramer, Louis on the exam table and Harry in the chair right next to it so they could still hold hands. A middle aged woman came in with a warm smile and introduced herself to them, shaking their hands. “I’m Doctor Kramer, you can just call me Lilly if that makes you more comfortable. My younger brother is actually the reason I’m doing what I’m doing, he was the first male pregnancy I dealt with and from then on I just wanted to make sure that everyone got the same treatment. We’ll be starting with an ultrasound and if we find anything, we’ll do a probe ultrasound. That’s where I put the wand, well to be blunt, in you and that will give us a more precise ultrasound image. And after that I’ll answer any questions that you might have and tell you the course of action that most pregnant people take. Are you ready?” Louis nodded and detangled his hand from Harry’s so he could lift up his shirt and get the weird gel squirted on his tummy. Lilly placed the wand on his tummy and pressed down slightly where he had said it was the most sensitive, looking at the screen of the ultrasound machine with a look of concentration on her face. Harry scooted closer to Louis and peered over his tummy at the screen, eyebrows furrowed and rubbing soft circles over Louis’ hipbone. Lilly pointed to a dark grey mass on the screen, flicking a switch and letting the heartbeat fill the room. “That’s definitely a baby in there,  about four months along I would say. Louis, there’s a gown in the cupboard in bathroom, I want you to change into it and then come back out. We’re doing the probe ultrasound and I should be able to tell you the sex of your baby if you want.” Louis did as he was told and came back out, placing himself back on the exam table and putting his feet in the stirrups when Lilly pointed to them. “Okay, scoot down to the bottom of the table. The wand is going to be about the size of a tampon, if you’re familiar with those. If not, it’s about the size of two fingers. Now. It’ll be a little uncomfortable but it should be all worth it.” Lilly explained and so that’s what they did, putting lube and a condom on the wand so they could learn more about their baby. Louis squeezed Harry’s hand and scrunched up his face a little, it wasn’t painful but it wasn’t pleasant. “What’s that?” Harry asked, looking at the screen of the ultrasound again. Louis looked at the screen and then to Lilly, waiting for her to explain it to both of them. “That, my loves, are two fetuses. Twins. And that little blob right there?” Lilly pointed to the screen. “You’re having a boy. The other one seems to be a girl, but we’ll check again at your next appointment just to make sure she’s not hiding any important parts. Louis, why don’t you get dressed and you and your husband can follow me to my office so we can talk about this further.” Louis slipped off the table and got dressed in the tiny bathroom, coming out to find Harry and Lilly waiting for him by the door. “Follow me.” Lilly said and that’s what they did, down the hallway and into a cozy looking office. Harry and Louis sat on the couch she gestured at and Lilly sat in front of them on a chair three times her size. “Alright, now there are obviously three options. You keep the babies and raise them up. You keep the babies and give them up for adoption. Or you can make an appointment and terminate them. I’m not in the position to judge, I don’t know either of your thoughts on this but I’ll support the decision you make.” Louis and Harry shook their heads at the same time, there was no way in hell that they would get rid of their babies. “We’d love to keep them. Raise them and be a family.” Louis said quietly and Harry squeezed his hand. Lilly nodded and smiled, leaning forward in her chair a bit. “That’s wonderful, it really is. Alright! So, the reason you’re able to have children is because you were born with a uterus. It’s not that uncommon, but the ability to get pregnant as a male with a uterus is a bit more rare. Most pregnant people at this point would be taking prenatal vitamins to ensure that the babies are getting all the nutrients they need. I suggest acting on every food craving you get, it’s usually your body’s way of telling you what nutrients the babies need. The morning sickness should stop soon, everyone is different but around the fifth month is the average. You should also be starting to show soon, so I’m thinking a baby bump in December. Again, around the fifth month. I suggest you start buying all the essentials that they babies will need, things like clothing and cribs and carseats. I would pick a room as a nursery, you’ll start nesting the closer you get to your due date and you’ll want to redecorate and move things around so the babies are comfortable. You should be putting on a bit more weight soon, so you’ll need to purchase bigger clothing for yourself. A lot of people like sweatpants and baggy jumpers. You’ll need to come in every two to three weeks for a checkup appointment, I should be able to tell you your babies due date at your next appointment. I’ll give you some prenatal vitamin samples on your way out and then you can pick which brand you like better, you’ll you be able to pick some up at any store you go to. You’re next appointment is in two weeks on Tuesday, I’ll see you then.” Lilly sent them on their way with a warm smile and a bag full of samples.

___________

“Are we gonna tell the fans?” Harry looked over at Louis from where he was sitting on the couch, confusion all over his face and honestly, did Louis need to repeat himself? “You want to tell our fans? About our….babies?” Harry asked and Louis nodded at him, rolling his eyes a bit. “Yes. They’re the entire reason we’re where we are today and I think they deserve to know. Well, after we tell the lads. They’re going to be Uncles and I want to tell them to their faces so I can see their reactions. But, maybe we should tweet a picture of the ultrasound or something. Put it on Instagram or hell, we could even just tweet that we’re having kids. They loved us when we came out and they’ll love us when we tell them about the babies.” Louis explained and Harry thought about it. For two weeks. He gave Louis his answer at his next doctor’s appointment with Lilly, after they figured out Louis’ due date. April 17th, even though she told Louis that it could be earlier or later. Come to find out, you’re actually pregnant for ten months instead of nine. Well, you were if everything went to plan and the babies decided to arrive on time instead of coming early. “So, it does look like you’re having a girl and a boy. They look very healthy and I would say to keep doing whatever you’re doing, it looks like it’s working pretty well. I’ll schedule your next appointment for two weeks on Wednesday, and feel free to call me or text me with any questions that you have.” Lilly said with a smile, turning off the ultrasound machine and leaving so Louis could change in peace and Harry could stare at the ultrasound picture that she had printed off for the two of them. “We should tell them. Right after we tell the boys. Like, as in today.” Harry said and Louis grinned at him, buttoning his pants and shoving his shoes onto his feet before plopping down in Harry’s lap. “Text the boys and tell them to come over for dinner. We’ll tell them then.”  Harry did as Louis told him and then they left, stopping at the store to grab everything they would need for Harry’s special spaghetti.

_______________

“Honey, we’re home!” Louis heard Liam yell and he ran to the living room in time to see him, Niall, and Zayn slip off their shoes. “Get in the kitchen and help Harry, I burned the garlic bread and he’s having a panic attack!” Louis pointed to the kitchen and Zayn laughed, kissing Louis on the cheek before he went to go help Harry save the rest of their food. Liam and Niall came and put their arms around Louis’ waist, doing a weird walk all the way to the kitchen so they could watch Zayn and Harry struggle. “Do you think we should help them?” Niall whispered and Louis shook his head, hopping up to sit on top of the kitchen table and patted beside him so Liam and Niall would sit. “We missed you guys, it’s been a while. Like, two months a while. We have news! All the good news in the world and we can’t wait to tell you! But we’re eating first because I’m dying over here.” Louis said and that’s what they did, circling around the table and piling their plates high with food and laughing about anything and everything. Louis flicked a pea at Liam and stuck his tongue out at him, batting his eyes innocently when Zayn turned to look glare playfully at him. “Harry, get the thing!” Louis said excitedly and Harry ran to their bedroom and came back with the picture in his hand, grinning widely when he handed it to Liam. “Why did you hand me an abstract art whatever the hell it is of two jelly bean looking things?” Liam asked, passing to Niall so him and Zayn could look at it too. Louis frowned and glared at Liam, putting a hand over his tummy and rubbing it in soft circles like it was an apology for what Liam had said. “It does kind of look like two jelly beans.” Niall shrugged when Harry hit the back of his head, and Zayn lifted his hands up in surrender like he wasn’t even going to attempt to say anything about the picture. “Those jelly beans are your niece and nephew, you twats.” Louis glared and Niall almost fell out of his seat because he turned to look at Louis so fast, eyebrows raised up like he was waiting for further answer. “I’m pregnant, 4 ½ months along and before you even ask; I have a uterus blah blah blah and it’s a real ultrasound picture and you’re all gonna be uncles!” Louis cried and Harry came to stand behind Louis’ chair, smiling at their three best friends while they just stared at Louis with their mouths open. “Jelly Beans! You’re having Jelly Beans and we get to squish their faces and cuddle them and I WANT TO TOUCH YOUR TUMMY!!” Niall yelled and flung himself in the floor and crawled over to Louis, shoving his face into his stomach and making muffled cooing noises while Louis just stared down at him like he was crazy. Liam and Zayn crowded around him too, putting their hands on his tummy and smiling up at Louis and Harry. Niall jumped up and yanked his phone out of his pocket, snapping a picture of everyone feeling Louis’ tummy up and then plopping down again so he could take a selfie of him kissing Louis’ tummy. “Please don’t post those until we tell all the fans, we’re actually doing that after you guys leave.” Louis requested and Niall nodded at him, dropping his phone in his lap and going back to making noises at the babies inside of Louis.

____________

The fans took it fantastically. They tweeted them back congratulations, posted videos of them crying, baby name suggestions, and asking if they could send them baby clothes and what not. Louis was in the middle of trying to button his pants when Harry came in the bedroom with his phone in his hand, smiling down at the screen like an idiot. “Can we please let them send stuff to us for them? They keep tagging me in the cutest baby outfits and I can’t deal. “Harry muttered and Louis just rolled his eyes at his husband before giving up and putting on sweatpants, turning to the side and looking at his reflection in the mirror. “They can send Little Bear and Jelly Bean stuff as long as I get bigger pants. And strawberries.” Louis sighed and flopped backwards onto their bed, rubbing his hand over his naked tummy and looking down at the pudge that was starting to show. He looked over at Harry and saw him typing furiously on his phone, probably telling the fans that they could send every single thing they were tagging him in because he was a weak man when it came to baby clothes. Or anything connected to babies, really. Louis rolled over on his stomach and buried his face in the pillows and tried to go back to sleep because they babies were making everything uncomfortable when he tried to sleep on his back. “Louis William Tomlinson-Styles! You get off your stomach right this second or I swear on everything sweet and holy I’ll hide the peanut butter and carrots! It’s bad for Little Bear and Jelly Bean and you’ll hate yourself if anything happens to them.” Harry yelled and Louis opened his eyes to glare at his husband, flipping him off before snuggling further into the pillows on their bed. “It’s only bad for them if I sleep on my stomach for long periods of time and Lilly said that I should get as much sleep as I can because the bigger I get, the harder it’ll be for me to get comfortable and actually sleep. Do we have any strawberries?” Louis gave up on trying to sleep and sat up in the bed, staring at Harry with puppy dog eyes and hoping that he would say yes. He didn’t. “Lou, it’s December. If any strawberries are in season, it’s nowhere near us.” Louis pouted and Harry just smiled at him, offering Louis his hand so he could get off the bed. “I’ll make you breakfast and then we can go look for Mags’ Christmas present. Maybe we’ll even be able to find what we want to decorate Little Bear and Jelly Bean’s room with. And we can get a baby name book and look for something we like! I’ll even buy you a strawberry milkshake if it’ll make you feel better, I promise.” Harry offered and Louis took it, stuffing his french toast in his mouth as fast as he could and slipping on a baggy jumper, one that belonged to Harry a long time ago but Louis took because he liked the way it showed off his collarbones before waddling to the car. They made it to the mall without anyone recognizing them along the way and spent entirely too much time in the baby store, cooing over the small section of male maternity clothes. “Oh my God, Lou! It’s a penguin jumper. I’m getting it for you, don’t even say no because I’ll cry and you’re emotional so you’ll cry too. Look, it’s decorations! And there’s an anchor theme! Lou, it’d match our tattoos!”  Harry was like an excited kid in a candy store that had no limit on how much he could eat. Louis rolled his eyes and rubbed his tummy, running his fingers over the sweatpants he was looking at. He was gonna live in sweatpants until Little Bear and Jelly Bean came, he was too big to wear real pants and he didn’t want to attempt to shove his pudge into anything denim. “I like the anchor idea. We can be a nautical little family and they can wear sailor hats. But can we please hurry, I’m starving and want nachos.” Louis whined and Harry grabbed everything he could find in a nautical theme and Louis’ clothes before hurrying to the check out. Louis waddled to the door and waited for him, tweeting about what they were going to decorate with and promising to post pictures when they got it up. Harry smiled at Louis and helped him to the food court so they could eat until Louis was ready to go home.

________________

“I look like a beached whale.” Louis glared at the mirror and cradled his stomach with his hand, turning sideways so he could see how far he stuck out. Harry stuck his head through their bathroom doorway and shook his head at Louis, toothpaste dripping down his chin. “You look fine, Lou. You’re beautiful.” Harry mumbled around his toothbrush and Louis rolled his eyes at his husband. “You’re not the one walking around looking like they stuffed a pillow under their shirt. I waddle, Haz. Like a bloody penguin everywhere I go and it’s awful. I have to have help to get out of bed!” Louis was whining and he knew it but he didn’t care. He was 5 ½ months pregnant and damn it, he would whine if he wanted too. He heard Harry spit in the bathroom and then felt his arms slip around his waist, Harry’s lips on his neck for a split second and then they were gone. “Lou, you’re beautiful. Every inch of you.” Harry whispered and splayed his hands over Louis’ stomach, dragging his lips up and down Louis’ neck and making Louis’ breath stutter in his chest. “As much as I would love to continue this, I have an appointment with Lilly in an hour and it takes 45 minutes to get there. So, keep your dick to yourself and go get in the car, you’re driving.” Louis left Harry standing there with his mouth hanging open and headed to the car. It was a silent driving, just the two of them mumbling along to the songs that came on the radio and Harry occasionally reaching over to rest his hand on the swell of Louis’ baby bump. They were called back immediately when they got there and they were greeted by a smiling Lilly. “Louis, you’re glowing and it’s beautiful. Harry, nice to see you again. So today we’re just going to do a regular ultrasound and then we’ll talk about your eating habits and things like that, the usual. Louis, would you please get on the table and lift up your shirt?” Louis did what was asked of him and sucked in his breath when Lilly put the cold gel on his stomach. “Have you thought of names yet?” Lilly asked, pushing the wand down a little so it would pick up the babies. Louis shook his head and stared at the screen of the machine. “We just haven’t found anything that sounds right to us yet.” Harry explained and Lilly nodded, turning her attention back to the machine. “They seem very healthy, about 10 ounces heavy. I’m still sticking to April 17th being your due date but we’ll schedule your C-section a few days before then. Alright, why don’t you get cleaned up and we’ll talk about whatever you have questions about.” Lilly said with a smile, handing Louis paper towels so he could wipe the gel off his stomach and helping him into a sitting position when he was done. “So, how are you doing Louis?” Louis shrugged and looked at Harry for help because he always forced Harry to answer for him when he didn’t feel like it. Harry sighed. “He’s eating healthier, even if he does complain about me trying to kill him with vegetables. He’s a little upset that he’s gained some weight but he’ll get over it eventually and everything else is pretty normal.” Lilly turned to look at Louis with raised eyebrows and glanced down at his tummy. “Well, getting upset about weight gain is a normal reaction. Just as long as you know that it’s your bodies way of getting you ready for the babies and hopefully you’re not doing anything risky to get rid of the weight. You’re getting bigger so the babies can be healthy, but if you wanted to go to the gym and make sure you stayed toned that would be okay; just as long as you weren’t doing anything crazy like 300 pound squats.” Louis shook his head. He didn’t want to work out, he would get fat and try to be happy. Just as long as Little Bear and Jelly Bean were okay then he would be fine.

__________________

“Louis, it snowed!” Louis rolled over in the bed at the sound of Harry shouting from downstairs and glanced out their window, struggling to sit up in their bed when he saw that there really was snow on the ground. He scooted to the edge of their bed and waddled to their closet when his feet hit the floor, pulling on the penguin jumper that Harry had bought him and shoving his feet into his boots. Harry was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for him with a heavy coat and a kiss. “Snow angels and then we’ll come inside and I’ll make you and the babies breakfast?” Harry asked and Louis nodded, waddling to the door because he was almost 6 months along and this was either going to be hell on earth or the most fun he’s had since Harry tried to put Mags on the Christmas tree as the star. The snow was almost up to his knees when he walked out and Mags came with them, getting lost in the snow when she pounced off the front steps and Louis followed her so he could fall over backwards in the middle of their yard. “I’ve got fucking snow in my pants.” Louis whined and Harry laughed at him, sitting down beside him and sprawling out so their snow angels would touch and look like they were sort of holding hands. Harry was sappy that way, wanting them to always be seen as a couple. “How long do you want to stay out here, Lou?” Harry asked and Louis shrugged, flinging his arms out and almost hitting Harry in the face. “Until I can’t feel my toes seems like a good amount.” Harry made a noise of acknowledgement and they stayed sprawled out in the snow until their noses were red and they couldn’t feel their lower bodies at all. Harry carried Louis inside and helped him get dressed in dry clothes, walking him down to the kitchen with his hand on Louis’ lower back. “Oatmeal?” Louis nodded at Harry and pulled out his phone from his sweatpants, checking twitter and smiling when he read what the fans were saying about Little Bear and Jelly Bean’s room. “We need names.” Harry glanced over at Louis and motioned for him to continue. “Oliver, Kyle, Luke, Miles, Jake, Frank, Jack, Martin, Isaiah, Ro-” Louis was cut off by Harry making a squeaky noise. “Isaiah, I like that one.” Louis nodded and wrote it down in his phone. “Okay, Isaiah it is. One more. Lilly, Anne, Scarlet, Lylah, Milly, Ezra, Emily, Olivia, Diana, Shel-” Louis was cut off my Harry again “What about Milo?” Louis furrowed his eyebrows. “Don’t you think that Milo’s a boy name?” Louis asked and Harry shook his head, stirring the oatmeal in the pan and turning to look at Louis. “I think anything can be a girl name just like anything can be a boy name. They don’t come with body parts attached they make them a stereotypical boy/girl name. Our babies could be named Fluff and Cake and that would make me happy, just as long as they were happy and healthy.” Louis loved it when Harry went on little rants like this because it just showed how open-minded and loving he was about ,well, pretty much everything. “Isaiah and Milo it is. Now, don’t forget to put lots of sugar in the oatmeal. And honey. And maybe some peaches. Fruit. Just put all the fruit in it and let me eat until I think I’m gonna throw up.” Harry laughed at Louis but he did find all the canned fruit that they had and let Louis dump all of it into the pan of oatmeal, handing Louis a spoon so he could just eat it like he wanted to and made toast for himself. Louis loved Harry for putting up with his weird cravings and eating habits. “I love you.” Louis said and Harry leaned down for a kiss, making a face when he licked his lips because he could taste canned peaches and cherries.

____________________

“What the fuck was that?!?” Harry yelled, staring down at Louis’ tummy with wide eyes. Louis rolled his eyes and put Harry’s hand back so he could feel it again. “That would be your children trying to murder my bladder and ribcage.” Louis groaned and Harry felt them kick again, hard and right in the center of his palm. Louis was 7 months along and this was the first time Harry had felt them kick because he was too scared to touch Louis when he was smaller. He was still too scared to touch Louis but Louis was too big not to touch so Harry sucked it up and just went for it. “That’s the most amazing thing I’ve ever felt, holy shit!” Harry yelled and Louis laughed at his husband with a wide smile on his face. Harry scooted down on the bed so he was face to face with Louis’ tummy and kissed it, making Louis squirm because it was light as a feather and tickled the hell out of him. “Hello Little Bear and Jelly Bean! You guys are getting so big! Daddy and Papa love you very, very much and we can’t wait to meet you.”

____________________

When Louis was 8 ½ months along, he had to be rushed to the emergency room because he said it felt like something was wrong with the babies, that they weren’t moving and haven’t moved all day and he was sobbing by the time Harry had him loaded up in the car. Harry broke all the traffic laws and got Louis to the hospital in less than ten minutes and was in tears by the time a nurse came and told them to follow her. Louis was holding onto Harry’s hand so tightly that he thought he was going to break his wrist but Harry didn’t say anything, just squeezed back and wiped away the tears on Louis face and pretended like he had his shit together so Louis wouldn’t see him freaking out. Nothing was wrong with the babies, thank God, they were just getting situated for their upcoming arrival and wouldn’t be moving as much. Harry cried for a half hour when they figured out nothing was wrong with their babies and Louis refused to stop holding onto his stomach, like his hands would protect the babies from whatever harm would come their way. Later that night when Louis was meant to be asleep, Harry laid with his head by Louis’ tummy and cried; rubbing his hand across it in soft circles and never letting it fall away. “ I love you two so much. I’m scared. I’m scared that I’m going to fuck up and not be a good dad. I’m scared that something’s going to happen to the two of you and I won’t be able to fix it because I have no fucking idea what I’m doing.” Harry’s voice broke and Louis felt his throat start to tighten up. “I was so scared. I saw my entire life flash before my eyes and my entire heart broke because I thought I wasn’t going to be able to meet the two of you. I thought I wasn’t gonna get my little family and I’ve been waiting for you guys for so long. I want you guys to be okay, to be healthy and to live. I want to be there for your first steps and first words and first heartbreak. I want to hold you when you have nightmares and to give you an extra cookie when Louis isn’t looking and to be a good dad. God, I don’t want to do wrong by you guys. I wanna give you everything you’re even gonna need or want and I want you to love me because I love you so much. I love you with everything in my body and I thought that we had lost you before we even had you. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. Please just stay okay. I can’t lose either of you.”

_____________

The day that Louis was scheduled for his C-section, he made Harry carry him to the car into the hospital when they got there. Nine months pregnant gave him some serious benefits. Lilly met them in their room with a big smile and a nurse that immediately started getting Louis prepped for his surgery. “Louis, you’ll be knocked out for this and when you wake up your babies will be waiting for you. Harry, you’ll be in there until Louis goes under and then you’ll come back here to wait for Milo and Isaiah. Let’s get this show on the road so you can meet your family.” Lilly said and Louis did everything the nurse asked him to, holding onto Harry’s hand while they wheeled him to the operating room. Harry waited in the room for an hour, pacing nervously and checking his phone every thirty seconds like it would make time go faster somehow. He was in the middle of texting his mum when they wheeled Louis in with Milo and Isaiah behind him. Harry checked on Louis before rushing over to their babies, counting every toe and cooing every time the took a breath. Louis woke up to that, Harry’s voice soft and his stomach hurting a little bit from the stitches. “Haz, are they okay?” Louis throat felt like sandpaper and his voice was shot all to hell but Harry still heard him, bringing both of the babies over to Louis so he could hold them. “They’re just perfect, Lou.” Harry whispered and Louis cried happy tears, taking them into his arms and kissing the top of their heads. “We make beautiful babies.” Harry said with a smile and Louis nodded, cuddling his babies closer to his chest and he never wanted to let them go. They were his and Harry’s perfect bundles of joy. They were his and Harry’s miracle.

______________________

“Harry! Oh my God, Milo! Get that out of your mouth, it’s not food! Isaiah, stop pulling Mags tail!” Harry laughed at Louis yelling his name, shaking his head because the twins were a year old and tiny little energy factories. Harry grabbed the baby cereal and poured some in the little bowls they had picked out for themselves, Spiderman and Minions, and set them on the table before going to help Louis with the twins. “Grab Milo and I’ll get Isaiah, food’s on the table and highchairs are ready to go!” Harry yelled and scooped up Isaiah, blowing raspberries onto his tummy to make him laugh. Louis was right behind him with Milo and they set them up in their highchairs before sitting down to eat and help them eat too. “You know, you’re a great dad. Such a great dad.” Louis said with a smile and Harry blushed, handing Isaiah his spoon so he would stop eating with his fingers. Louis looked at his family and smiled, putting his hand on his belly and rubbing it in soft circles because he had news to tell Harry but it could wait until Harry didn’t have eggs in his hair and paint smeared over his pants. But then again, that could be in six years and he would definitely notice Louis being fat and pregnant again. “I’m pregnant, by the way.” Harry dropped his fork and almost choked on his eggs. “Are you serious?!” Harry yelled and Louis nodded, laughing when Harry turned to their twins and made an excited face. “You guys are going to be big siblings! Oh my God, Lou, we’re having another baby!” Louis felt like his life was slowly coming together and becoming complete, with Harry and his little ragtag family.


End file.
